Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.362$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.362 = \dfrac{36.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.362} = 36.2\%$ $36.2$ per hundred = $36.2$ per cent = $36.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.